Years before Aegon's Conquest
:See also Years after Aegon's Conquest This page is intended to draw a rough chronology of events in the world before Aegon's Conquest, an epoch event which maesters and educated people count years in relation to. George R. R. Martin has been vague in regard to some dates, so this chronology is often based on estimations according to key dates, character ages etc. For a more general overview of the history see the timeline of major events. }} Year 1 Before the Conquest Events *Aegon's Conquest ends after two years. Year 2 Before the Conquest Deaths *Harren the Black *King Mern *Argilac Durrandon *Daemon Velaryon Events *Aegon Targaryen and his two Queens, Visenya and Rhaenys, begin their Wars of Conquest. They land with their three dragons on three hills close to the mouth of the Blackwater Rush. *Aegon's Conquest begins. *King Harren the Black completes the construction of his new seat, Harrenhal, on the day Aegon Targaryen lands in Westeros. Titles and Positions *Orys Baratheon is named Hand of the King.So Spake Martin: Chicon 7 Reading (Sep 2, 2012) *Daemon Velaryon is named master of ships.Full story of the Targaryen Conquest *Crispian Celtigar is named master of coin. *Tristan Massey is named master of laws. Year 9 Before the Conquest Births *The man who would later become a High Septon is born. Year 27 Before the Conquest Births *Aegon Targaryen is born on Dragonstone. Year 37 Before the Conquest Births *Sharra Arryn is born.See the calculation for: Sharra Arryn Events * The Red Death, a terrible plague, emerges from the slave pens of Gorgossos and sweeps across the Isle of Tears and the remainder of the Basilisk Isles. Year 52 Before the Conquest Births * The dragon Vhagar is born on DragonstoneSee the calculation for: Vhagar Year 54 Before the Conquest Births * Pater is born. Year 114 Before the Conquest Events *The Doom of Valyria occurs, leaving House Targaryen as the only remaining dragonlords. Year 126 Before the Conquest Events *Daenys Targaryen has a vision of the Doom of Valyria. *House Targaryen flee to Dragonstone because of the vision of Daenys the Dreamer. *Five dragons and four dragon eggs are brought to Dragonstone. One of these dragons is Balerion. ~Year 326 Before the Conquest Events *The castle Dragonstone is build on the island with the same name, as the westernmost established outpost of the Valyrian Freehold. ~Year 400 Before the Conquest Events *Ten year old Osric Stark is chosen as the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and commands the Night's Watch for sixty years. Maester Balder serves the Night's Watch at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and writes the book The Edge of the World during Osric's sixty year rule. ~Year 700 Before the Conquest Events *The Second Spice War, last of the battles in the Rhoynish Wars, is fought. See the Rhoynish Wars calculations ~Year 950 Before the Conquest Events *The First Turtle War, first of the battles in the Rhoynish Wars, is fought. Year 1436 Before the Conquest Events * A sect of religious dissidents leave the Freehold to establish a temple upon the main isle of Lorath, creating the foundations for the Free City of Lorath.